Window
'''Window '''is a contestant on Object Invasion. They competed on the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage before being swapped to the Dreaming Dragons. Apperance Window is a blue transparent window with a blue frame. Changes Episode 1 The glass is blue and had four shines. The frame is red. Episode 2 The frame has been changed from red to brown. It has a slight gradient and the glass itself has different shading. It now has one shine with a jagged pattern and a curved shade along the side. Episode 3 The frame has lost its gradient and now has shading down the side and bottom. The window's shading has been changed again, having a slight gradient shine. Episode 4 The window has lost its gradient for two diagonal line shines. Episode 5 The window frame's shading has been changed, now having dark and light lines around the glass. There is no outline around the inside of the frame because now the glass has one. The shines on the glass are slightly shorter, not touching the end of the glass. Episode 6 The frame is slightly larger and now has an outline on the inside, replacing the outline of the glass. The color is also slightly brighter. Episode 7 Window they’s not male or female they is non binary Window is non binary Window's color is slightly darker. Personality Window's personality is somewhat inconsistent. In the first episode, she was seen as slightly stupid. In Never the Same the was seen as slightly confident, but in Snow More Puns, she believes that she will be the next eliminated. When this doesn't happen in the next episodes, she retains her confident personality again. During Snow More Puns, Window also gained a reputation of being strong. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, Window argues with Cakey, who calls her stupid. She just replies by laughing and saying "knowledge", but this just gets them kicked by her. When forming teams, she is placed on the MLG Gangsters. Them’s team loses the challenge, so them and the rest are up for elimination. At the elimination in Don't Strike, Spare My Life, iPad says she mainly lost the last challenge due to OJ killing Skittle and putting her in the milkshake. Window glares at OJ. She is safe with 3 likes and 0 dislikes. The score she gets in the bowling challenge is unknown. They doesn't do anything in Chilled to the Bone, but her team loses the challenge again so she is up for elimination with the rest of them. At the elimination in Never the Same, Window can be seen smiling menacingly while WAW worries about him losing his immunity. She receives the third least amount of likes and the third most amount of dislikes (though she is seemingly tied with Windows 7 on that). After Lamp complains of the idea of a rescue mission and saying he'd rather be on a joke show, Window tells him she'll be there pretty soon if she keeps acting like this. The Steaming Sandstorms of Rage's strategy is to follow the Mindless Mutated Mangoes to Coffee's lab and take their stuff once they leave it. Window is the one to enter the lab once they leave and she steals the tracking device the other team used to find Cup. She returns to the team telling them they have beat the Mangoes to the volcano. She leads them through the sewers, until Elastic Band decides to swing across to get to the end faster. When she does this, Window gives her the tracking device. In Snow More Puns, Window helps the team build the snow fort. When they need to support the middle, Window picks up a traffic light and jams it there. Elastic Band commends her for his idea, but Window thinks that if they lose the challenge, he'll get eliminated (possibly because she was in the bottom four last episode). But Skittle comforts her, saying with her work she'll have a chance. She thanks her before Jelly Bean asks if the traffic light would just go through the snow. Window tells her no and to shut up. The team loses the challenge and are faced with a double elimination. At the elimination in The Crate Outdoors, Window gets 52 likes, the second least amount. She is revealed to be in the bottom three, which means she'd have to get less votes than the other two contestants to be safe. She ends up being safe with 287 votes against her, only one vote less than Windows 7, who gets eliminated. She is relieved with this. For the challenge, two people on the Sandstorms have to push a crate by themselves. Dollar nominates Window to do this since WAW said she lifted the traffic light on her own last episode. She struggles very little pushing the crate, even pushing it with one hand. Elastic Band, who also had to push a crate by herself, struggles to even move it, so Window pushes it for her while she sits on it. Dollar then asks Window to lift the crates in the shape of the stairs, and he quickly complies. In Evade from the Crowd, during the formation of the new teams, all the contestants get a slip with a number on it. Window asks Water what she got, before revealing she got 4. She is then sent to a team which would later be known as the Dreaming Dragons. When they think of places to look for Ethan, Phone suggests the city and the mountains. Window asks why the mountains, to which Phone replies with Ethan being a criminal and needing an unexpected hiding spot. She is paired up with Slingshot and they go to the mountains. On their way, Window says that Slingshot was funny and likeable, and with his cleverness and their strength they can go far in the game. She proposes an alliance, which Slingshot complies to, but telling him not to trick him. Window says she can be trusted before hearing a sound in the cave. They explore it and find Ethan. After Window says to get Ethan, he runs away, knocking the other two over. Slingshot then fires at Ethan, who is sent rolling down the cliff. The pair high five each other in celebration, but Ethan isn't down for the count and starts running away again. Window and Slingshot aren't seen for a while, but they make their return when WAW is about to deliver Ethan to the police office. They show up in a truck, with Window driving and Slingshot in the back, who fires at WAW to release Ethan. WAW loses Ethan but Notebook Paper grabs him and brings him to the police, winning the challenge for the Aquatic Avocados. Because of this the Dragons and the Winning Whales are up for elimination. It is unknown who Window voted for, but she herself is safe with no votes. Trivia * In the old Object Invasion, where he was known as Mirror, he used Mirror's asset from Object Mayhem * When he has the red frame he resembles Window from Object Universe. * Window had eyelashes in Never the Same, which caused people to believe he was a girl. However, Fusion continues to say Window is male when asked about his gender. Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Contestants Category:Steaming Sandstorms of Rage Category:Dreaming Dragons Category:Males Category:Alliance Category:Episode 6 characters Category:Windows Category:Fan Favs Category:W Category:Females Category:Heartbeats Category:Genderless Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:High School Category:Eliminated